


riding shotgun to everything that's on my mind (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: break loose ranch [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss and four that follow. An overview of Jared and Jensen's relationship, as it might or might not happen in the Break Loose Ranch 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding shotgun to everything that's on my mind (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [riding shotgun to everything that's on my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191416) by technosage. 



**Title:** [riding shotgun to everything that's on my mind](http://smokeringhalos.livejournal.com/9248.html)  
 **Author:** technosage   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** The first kiss and four that follow. An overview of Jared and Jensen's relationship, as it might or might not happen in the Break Loose Ranch 'verse.

 **Format:** mp3

19.53 MB, 21 min 19 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/c4imt6k35e)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?dr5yyfkmjv2)


End file.
